Scribes and Paladins and Scrap Electronics, Oh My!
by HappinessIsBlau
Summary: A drabble about two generic Brotherhood of Steel members because ...why not? Set in the Capital Wasteland, around the GNR building. Slight spoilers!


"Ow, Hey! Be more careful, alright? This really hurts," mumbled a feminine voice only to be answered with a chuckle. "You think that hurts? Try being live Yao Guai bait while the other initiates laugh their asses off at you while you have a team-building exercise. Trust me, you'll end up with more bruises than you will from falling down a hill and needing stitches," continued Paladin Campisi, finishing up her poor friend's stitches.

You see, it was another normal day in the Capital Wasteland's chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel and a scouting party of two, Scribe Lukas who was talented in diagnosing and quickly calculating different things about weapons (such as what to use against what foe, how to repair different things, etc.) and her friend Paladin Campisi who wanted some fresh air from her GNR building post and wanted to serve as protection for her friend and volunteered to go with her to see a small weapons cache that had been found near the Chevy Chase North Metro.

Now much more peaceful since the fight against the Super Mutants with Lyon's Pride and aided by the Lone Wanderer from the Vault (whom Three Dog still mentions all the time), it had become relatively clear of Raiders and Super Mutants, but "better safe than sorry" had already been pounded into Wastelanders from birth. Nonetheless, even with a squad as big as the Citadel's force, one thing was certain; stones that trip clumsy Scribes were still a formidable enemy.

After much sulking, the two finally came upon the cache being guarded by several other Brotherhood members who were tasked with the boring job of waiting for the duo. "It's nice to see you alive and well, sisters," smiled one of the knights.

Her name was Karen Young and she was pretty and clever, but much too young to be a knight. However, the lack of numbers and her brilliant mind got her promoted quickly. Her small, delicate frame seemed more suited to a luxurious place (not that there were many; Tenpenny Tower had been overrun by Ghouls and according to rumours, Oasis didn't really exist) or a protected fortress like Rivet City moreso than in the field, fighting. A glance between the Paladin and Scribe showed that they both agreed on this matter. Karen shifted a bit and her smile faded only a bit as her Power Armor made a clanking noise with her change of position.

Clearing her throat and adjusting her ponytail, Paladin Campisi smiled back at the girl. "Si, I'm very glad to see you as well, sister! Have you seen any enemies in the area?"

Scribe Lukas sighed inwardly at her friend's kind and friendly disposition. Being a Scribe meant hours alone, studying and taking notes on technology… which also meant that her personality was a bit shyer and perhaps even cold compared to her friend. Shaking the distracting thoughts from her head, Lukas kneelt down next to a piece of technology found in the cache. It looked much like a piece of a satellite, or a transmitter dish like one of the many atop the GNR building that she had stared at while half-daydreaming.

After deciding that it would have to be looked at by Scribes from a different department as it wasn't a weapon, she turned her attention to the laser pistols, rifles, and other assorted Pre-war weapons that could be used in combat or even taken apart for study. Most of it was the same sort of thing she always saw in a situation like this; regular caliber, most likely stolen from a shop after the bombs fell and stashed away in a random little place, waiting to be used when their finder came back to their hiding spot. Chances were that these babies had been in the jammed preservation center for at least 20 years, judging from the disuse.

"Find anything interesting, Lulu?" Campisi asked from behind her friend, curious about her work. "It seems like these have been here a while. Paladin Rogers said that he had to pry a mailbox flag out of the handle of the preservation center in order to open it, which explains why we didn't know it was there until now." "Why was he trying to get in there, anyway?"

"I really had to piss, and I had to take off a hundred pounds of armor. Would you really want to do that out in the open?" "Oh, there you are, Rodgers," Lukas motioned for him to come closer, as he had been one of the many who regularly took Three Dog's radio maintenance crew to do work on the transmitters (hey, it's not every day that the Lone Wanderer could just spare time to find new parts or replace whole dishes!) "Have you seen one of these before? It looks like something off of a dish that is from the roof of GNR."

Rodgers leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes at the innocent piece of something-or-other that had been carefully placed on the ground so that it could be examined by the Scribe. "It does look a lot like that, but I couldn't tell you for sure. You'd have to ask someone who works on things like this. I've been close and I've watched them work, yeah, but I haven't been this close! Even if I had been, I wouldn't have paid that much attention," he shook his head. "Thank you nonetheless. I would say that these are safe to take back to base." "You heard her, back to base we go!" Paladin Campisi chimed happily, following a slightly proud Scribe back to the Galaxy News Plaza, the Scribe's cuts from her earlier faceplant long forgotten.


End file.
